Generally, contents in a liquid or solid state, such as a red-pepper paste or ham, are distributed or circulated around in a sealed state in a container.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional sealing container. The conventional sealing container includes a container 10 in which a content is accommodated, a lid film 11 that is heat-sealed on upper edges of the container 10, and a lid 20 that is combined with be able to open and close the container 10.
When the conventional sealing container is used, the sealing state is released by removing the lid film 11 from the container 10. In most cases, when the lid film 11 having a film shape such as an aluminum thin film is removed from the container 10, the lid film 11 is damaged, and thus, the lid film 11 cannot be reused.
In this case, it is unnecessary to print an advertisement such as a trade mark on a surface of the lid film 11, thereby reducing the quality of service providing convenience to a customer.
Moreover, a portion of the damaged lid film 11 on upper edges of the container 10 remains in a heat-sealed state, the content attaches to the remaining lid film 11, and thus, contaminates the lid 20, thereby causing inconveniences in use.
In the conventional sealing container described above, after the lid film 11 is heat-sealed to the upper edges of the container 10, the lid film 11 is finally sealed by the lid 20. In this structure, when the lid film 11 is removed, a contamination such as a stain on the upper edges of the container 10 by the content may easily occur, and also, since the lid film 11 may easily tear, the lid film 11 cannot be re-used to prevent contamination.
Also, if the lid 20 is opened during circulation or production, the lid film 11 may be damaged, thereby producing product failures.